


Do you have a map? because I keep getting lost in your eyes.

by TooAceForThisShit



Series: KuroKen Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cheesy, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M, Plotless Fluff, theyre soft for each other your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: As soon as he set his coffee down Kenma couldn’t help the sigh he let out at the sight of yet another piece of paper on his desk before he had even got settled in.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: KuroKen Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702006
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Do you have a map? because I keep getting lost in your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you the ocean? cos you're full of trash.

As soon as he set his coffee down Kenma couldn’t help the sigh he let out at the sight of yet another piece of paper on his desk before he had even got settled in. 

This had been happening for the whole course, every time he had thought he would go without it, it was there staring him in the face. Either sitting front and centre or almost falling off the desk like the person who set it there was in a rush. 

Setting his things down, he drags the paper towards himself, unfolding it, the edges stained with coffee. The class is still filling up so he’s not too weird about his classmates reading over his shoulder, hell the ones who are here earlier than him are probably used to it. There’s always a note there on his desk, hours before anyone else shows up.

There written in curling letters in red ink; Are you a bank loan? 

Because you got my interest.

He stares at the words, then shoves it into his bag with all the other ones, that he keeps meaning to throw out but keeps forgetting. 

When his professor walks in, he focuses in on that. 

_

It’s a week later when he’s slumping into his seat, that he notices another piece of paper, its taped to the side of the desk, he almost thought he had missed it this week, that there wasn’t a new one. But luck seems to be against him yet again. 

Pulling it from the desk he contemplates just not reading it, he stares at it for another moment, then opens it carefully. He almost hopes it’s from someone else instead of the same person as all the handwriting is in. 

Do you like Star Wars?

Because Yoda only one for me!

He thunks his head down on the desk, counting to ten in his head, he places it in his bag and drops letting it fall to the floor.  
_

Its the end of class when he sits back in his seat, leaning down to grab his beg that he sees it, “fuck” in his rush to class that morning he had nearly forgotten all about the note. 

He rips it off, opens it on his desk, not caring about his classmates as they file around him, leaving for their next classes or their downtime, he almost thinks it’s a blank piece of paper until he flips it around.

Do you have a map? 

Because I keep getting lost in your eyes.

Kenma’s chair clatters back as he gets up, swinging his bag over his shoulder, he grips the note tightly in his hand, walking back to his apartment, across the quad, up the stairs, he kicks the door open.

Opening the door to find Kuroo sitting at the coffee table in front of the couch, books laid out in front of him, he doesn’t look up as he hears the lock click. 

“Oh! Kenma I thought—“ 

Kenma ignores whatever’s about to come out of his mouth dropping the note on his head, landing in his lap.

He watches a crooked smile spreads on his face as he reads the note. Kuroo looks up at him, about to say something that would make him roll his eyes. 

He interrupts him, “You used this one already,” The noise Kuroo lets out is a string of gibberish. “I’m already your boyfriend, you don’t have to do this anymore.”

Kuroo stares at him then his face flushes all at once to the tips of his ears, he stutters a few times. 

Kenma watches all amused, turning to leave, he’s stopped by a hand grasping the back of his sweater. 

He looks over his shoulder, Kuroo’s looking up at him, a glint in his eye, “Not going to stop.”

He rolls his eyes, turning and leaning down to kiss him softly on the mouth, “Never said I wanted you too,” he mumbled against his lips. Pulling away shortly after he turns and opens the door leaving a blushing Kuroo in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, if there are any mistakes its still between me and God. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


End file.
